1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and particularly to a direct-connect wireless headset system.
2. Technical Background
The use of wireless communications has increased dramatically in the past several years. The demand for wireless products and services is expected to remain strong in the future. In fact, the need to have instantaneous communications available, no matter where the location, is rapidly becoming a necessity. Accordingly, wireless communications devices continue to proliferate in both the home, automotive and business environments. There is also a need for wireless communications for group recreational activities.
Activities such as biking, jogging, hiking, and off-road vehicular activities (i.e., “four-wheeling,” motorized ski-sleds, etc.), to name a few, are often done in groups. When a group of individuals are engaging in such activities, it is inevitable that group members attempt to communicate with each other for a variety of reasons. There may be safety issues. Group members may desire to discuss route options. Group members may simply enjoy an on-going conversation. In many of the activities listed above, communications between group members may be difficult, if not impossible, without the use of communications equipment.
One approach that may be considered in meeting this need is wireless telephony. However, wireless telephony has drawbacks. Often times, the activity may be in an area that is not covered by wireless service. In addition, wireless telephony only allows two members of the group to communicate at a time. Other group members may feel left out. Finally, telephony may not be practical during such activities. No one wants to place a call to a group member that is jogging a few meters away. Instead, the activity usually comes to a momentary halt while group members exchange comments.
Walkie-talkies are another approach that may be considered to meet this need. However, these devices also have their drawbacks. While portable radio-telephones are configured to provide communications between individuals in the field, they are not suitable for the activities described above. These devices are relatively bulky and heavy. The battery and radio equipment is separate from the handset and must be lugged around by the user. Even when such equipment is light weight, it typically requires that the radio and battery be carried on a belt around the person's waist and tethered to a headset.
What is needed is a lightweight, low power, wireless headset communications system that directly connects two or more wireless headsets together to provide instantaneous communications between members of a group disposed in a predetermined coverage area.